So This Will End It All part four Vegeta goes home
by Zech Gal
Summary: read to find out.


Sorry for takeing so long my cpu was down.  
  
  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Gt.  
  
If you don't Tapion he is a legendary warrior,he was the one that gave Trunks his sword.  
and if you do know that fine.  
I know he went away after gaveing Trunks his sword,but Marron needed some one to marry:p  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So This Will End It All part four Vegeta goes home  
  
  
  
  
Pan hold her baby in her arms looking into the it's dark black eyes and   
brushing her hand thou the it's soft purple hair.  
  
"Trunks do you want to hold her." Pan asked.  
  
Trunks looked up from his news paper and took the baby from Pan.  
  
"Do you mind if I take the baby and show it to mom." Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't mind." Pan said and went to sleep.  
  
Trunks closed the door behind him not wanting to wake up Pan.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Goten is playing with Boxers on the floor and Bra is talking to her mother as   
Vegeta is sating in bed bored out of his mind.  
  
"I'M BETTER WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Daddy,I talked with the doctor and he said that you could leave tomorrow."Bra said.  
  
"You happy now, so shut up." Bulma yelled at him.   
  
Here she had been worry over the fact she might lose him and all he could do was yell and complain.  
  
"Thank Dende" said Vegeta.  
  
The door opened up and behind it Trunks was holding a little baby.  
  
"TRUNKS!"yelled Bulma.  
  
"Hi mother,this is your grandaughter." said Trunks.  
  
"Do you want to hold her." asked Trunks and handed the baby to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma let me see the brat." asked Vegeta.  
  
"You actually remember my name?" asked Bulma shocked that Vegeta said her name.  
  
" Of course I know your name, do I look as dense as Kakarotto." Vegeta snapped harshly.  
  
So she went over to Vegeta to showed him the baby.  
  
"So this is the brat" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Don't you think she's cute." asked Bulma.  
  
Trunks went to sat down,when Marron and Tapion came in with their little one Tapion Jr.  
  
"Hi Tapion." Said Trunks.  
  
"Oh hello Trunks,still got my old sword." said Tapion.  
  
"Yeah; I do,it's at home." said Trunks.  
  
"Jr. go play with Boxers." Marron said.  
  
"Yes Mama." said Tapion Jr and goes to play cars with Boxers.  
  
*Zech Gal: Jr. is four years old.  
  
"Can I play too." asked Goten with smile on his face.  
  
"Goten,how old are you?" asked Trunks.  
  
Goten gets up off the floor and takes a seat next to Trunks, mumbling to himself that he never get to have any fun.  
  
"Oh I called your father and he and Chichi are coming over to see the baby and to see how daddy is doing." said Bra.  
  
"Dad's coming?" asked Goten.  
  
"Oh no; not Kakarotto."Vegeta thought and layed back in bed,because now he had a head ache.  
  
Boxers was busy playing with a red pick up truck and Tapion Jr has a blue van.  
  
*Zech Gal: before any one say any thing they have hot wheels cars not real cars,just to let you know.  
  
Goku walks in with Gokai and Chima in his arm with ChiChi,and Gohan right behind him.  
  
"Hey is Veggie all right."said Goku.  
  
"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME I'M FINE And If YOU LIKE TO SEE TOMORROW LAY OFF THE VEGGIE REMARKS!"Vegeta yelled at Goku.  
  
"I was just worried,you don't have to bite my head off." Said Goku puting both kids down.  
  
"Gokai,come over here and play cars with us." Boxers said   
  
"Can I play too." Chima asked her brother and cousin.  
  
"You can't play because you'll a girl." Gokai said and pushed his sister down.  
  
Chima starts to cry and Bra gets up out of her chair to spank Gokai little butt.  
  
"Now,that's it I'm going to give you a good spanking." threatened Bra.  
  
"No Mommy" said Gokai hiding behide Goten.  
  
"No no; mister I'm not going to protect you." said Goten stepping away from Gokai, taking the crying Chima.  
  
After Goten kissed the girl lighty on her forehead, Chima stopped her crying and stuck her tounge out at her brother.  
  
"But Daddy...." stampered Gokai.  
  
  
"Gohan do you want to see your granddaughter?" asked Bulma.  
  
Gohan walks over to Bulma and take the little baby in his arms.  
  
"It's too bad that Videl had to work today,she could have seen this cute litte girl." said Gohan  
  
The next day Vegeta had his bad man tee-shirt,not the pink one this is anther one.  
  
"I'M READY,WOMAN."Vegeta yelled at Bulma.  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes like she always did when Vegeta gets that way.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hape you liked this part cheak out part five to find out what happens to the Brifes and Sons.  
  
Please write in and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
